El Caos Mágico de Akko
by ZZDH
Summary: En la Academia de Luna nova algo extraño esta ocurriendo, mientras akko y Diana enfrentan sentimientos que no habían experimentado hasta ahora, depende de akko salvar la magia y su propio corazón...
1. Chapter 1

EL SIGUIENTE FANFIC ESTA BASADO EN EL TITULO DE LITTLE WITCH ACADEMY LOS PERSONAJES, Y DETALLES EN LOS QUE HA SIDO BASADO PERTENECEN A ESTUDIO TRIGGER Y A SUS CREADORES.

EL CAOS MAGICO DE AKKO

CAPITULO 1

ABEJA CUPIDO

Mi nombre es Diana Cavendish, pertenezco a una importante familia de brujas que tienen su origen en la Gran Bretaña, perdí a mi madre a temprana edad por lo cual tuve que tomar grandes decisiones por mi cuenta, entre a la Academia Luna Nova para poder llegar a convertirme en una poderosa bruja y así mantener el honor de mi familia, durante años estuve bien hasta que cierta chica entro en mi vida.

Mi mayor problema responde al nombre de Atsuko Kagari, que prefiere ser llamada Akko, ella es una chica caprichosa, inocente, torpe, sumamente ruidosa, pero con un corazón muy noble. Normalmente suele molestarse conmigo ya que trata de competir todo el tiempo con la ilusión de convertirse en una bruja como Shiny Chariot la cual es su mayor inspiración sin embargo ese tipo de magia es considerada como una vergüenza ya que se trata de mero entretenimiento barato, aquí en la comunidad mágica es como el mayor pecado que alguien puede cometer deshonrar las tradiciones de 1600 años atrás. Hace algunas semanas Akko se las arregló para colarse en una fiesta de la Elite en casa de Andrew Hanbridge quien es hijo de una familia con un fuerte rango político y que odian a las brujas más que a nada, se nos ve como una enfermedad, yo recibí una invitación a dicho evento ya que conozco a Andrew desde la infancia gracias a las relaciones financieras que hubo entre nuestras familias. Al llegar a la fiesta me percate de la presencia de Akko y sus dos mejores amigas Sucy y Lotte, cuando fueron descubiertas Sucy libero a una abeja cupido la cual al picar a alguien lo hechiza para enamorarse de la primera persona que ve, fue un caos ya que la mayoría de los invitados fueron víctimas de ese insecto hasta que Akko logro destruirla, sin embargo yo no Salí invicta de ese desastre la abeja me pico y Akko fue la primera en aparecer frente a mí, le dije que la amaba y ella quedo en shock todo quedo catalogado como producto de la magia de aquella abeja de no ser porque me siento muy atraída por ella, creo que me he enamorado de Akko y realmente esto no sé cómo manejarlo ya que no soportaría ser rechazada por ella, estos sentimientos me consumen día con día y yo solo intento alejarme.

Por la mañana fui a la biblioteca ya que tenía que estudiar para la clase de encantamientos, todo estaba bien está que me fui quedando dormida, cuando reaccione tenía unos enormes ojos marrones analizándome curiosamente.

\- ¿Qué haces Atsuko? -dije mientras me incorporaba casi de un salto.

-Diana ¿te sientes bien? Ya te dije que me llames Akko-dijo la castaña.

-Claro, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Bueno estas muy roja, y si le sumamos que estabas durmiendo debe ser que tienes fiebre o algo.

No alcance a articular otra palabra pues acerco su rostro hasta el mío, para con ello colocar su frente sobre la mía.

-Al parecer no tienes fiebre, pero deberías de ir a revisarte.

-Yo estoy bien, no soy tan débil como tú-dije altanera- yo provengo de un gran linaje de brujas por ello es difícil que nos enfermemos por pequeñeces-dije intentando parecer calmada.

-Solo intentaba ser amable, pero siempre tienes que ser tan arrogante-dijo mientras se daba la vuelta molesta.

Yo lo hice con la intención de que no se acercara más, ya que debo poner mantener la compostura otro tipo de comportamiento no estaría bien visto, termine de guardar los libro pero cuando acomodaba el último libro que había tomado, encontré un viejo pergamino en el la escritura antigua describía un ritual para dejar de sentir y con ello endurecer el corazón para que nadie pudiera acercarse a él, esa podría ser la solución a mis problemas pero había que recolectar muchos ingredientes antes de poder completar el hechizo, tenía exactamente dos meses para poder lograr mi cometido, sin embargo se trataba de algo muy complicado.

-Vaya parece que has encontrado algo interesante Diana- era la voz de una mujer.

Cuando me gire pude observar a Croix sensei que me miraba divertida.

-Croix sensei este libro lo he encontrado sin querer.

-Bueno Diana si puedes entender lo que está escrito en él, sería un gran logro ya que la magia que oculta en sus páginas es de las más poderosas del mundo, claro que es algo complicado, pero si tienes algún problema yo podría ayudarte a realizarlo.

-De verdad lo aprecio, ya que no sé dónde encontrar la orquídea sangrienta que me pide y las hojas de azafrán dorado, ya que creí que solo existía en rojo.

-Bueno esos ingredientes no son del mundo humano, ellos pertenecen al bosque prohibido puedo darte un mapa para llegar a los ingredientes, pero lamento informarte que es peligroso y por el momento no puedo acompañarte.

-No hay ningún problema puedo hacerlo por mí misma, es suficiente con la ubicación.

-Solo necesito que lleves a alguien contigo, ya que es la única persona que te ayudara a llegar a la orquídea sangrienta.

\- ¿Quién es?

-Lleva a Akko contigo ya que tiene la vara Shiny Rod y sin ella no podrás pasar la niebla del pantano del muerto y te quedaras vagando en él por la eternidad, te lo dije es muy peligroso.

-Me lo pensare, gracias por la ayuda.

Me dirigí a mi habitación a meditar lo que me había confiado sensei, pero por más que lo pensaba no podía exponer a Akko a semejante peligro, además me pondría muy nerviosa en su presencia y como no sabe volar aun en escoba tendría que llevarla conmigo y eso implicaría contacto, no, es demasiado debo buscar otra forma de hacerlo en cuanto Croix me brinde el mapa me las arreglare yo sola como siempre.

En otra habitación tres brujas conversaban sobre el festival del fuego que tendría lugar en la academia dentro de poco.

-La verdad a mí no me importa, pero he escuchado que al terminar el ritual crece un hongo venenoso que es capaz de convertirse en lava si alguien llega a ingerirlo -ja jajá reía- será increíble.

-Sucy solo piensas en hongos, ¿Qué hay de la gran oportunidad de hacer una demostración como las que hacia Shiny Chariot?, eso sí sería increíble hacer una transformación tras otra.

-Chicas tenemos trabajo que hacer dejen de fantasear y terminemos de organizar las actividades que nos han asignado-decía una joven rubia.

-Vamos Lotte déjanos soñar-decía Akko.

-Pueden soñar, pero mientras trabajamos, ya que si no lo hacemos bien nos volverán a castigar y me rehusó a limpiar los establos de los pegasos.

De repente alguien llamo a la puerta.

-Buenas noches, Manbavaran-san puedes acompañarme un momento por favor-decía Diana ante la mirada atónita de Akko y Lotte.

-Diana claro-dijo mientras salían al pasillo, después de unos minutos Sucy regreso sin rastros de la rubia.

\- ¿Qué quería Diana? -decía Akko molesta.

-No, puedo decírtelo-decía Sucy.

\- ¿Por qué no?

-Pues porque ella me lo pidió, solo puedo decirte que hemos hecho un trueque.

-AH, ¡vamos Sucy dime! -imploraba Akko-.

-Ya te dije que no.

De vuelta en el Dormitorio de Diana, se preparaba para hacer una poción para la niebla del pantano, ya que con cierto hongo podría tener visibilidad por lo menos un par de horas, lo suficiente para no perderse o eso era lo que ella pensaba.

Al día siguiente se le convoco a Diana para vigilar unos poderosos objetos mágicos mientras esperaba el regreso de la profesora Akko se apareció en la puerta de la habitación.

-wow, ¿que son todos esos? -decía curiosa

-Atsuko no deberías estar aquí, esos objetos son peligrosos.

-Ya te dije que me llames Akko, y no voy a hacer nada, siempre te la pasas evitándome.

-Eso es ridículo-dije nerviosa- ahora hazme el favor de retirarte.

\- ¿Esto es el espejo de la verdad? -dijo mientras lo tomaba en sus manos.

-No toques eso-sentencio Diana, pero era muy tarde.

Un rayo de luz invadió la habitación, mientras Diana veía la escena Croix apareció en la puerta sonriendo.

-Esta es tu oportunidad Diana, pregúntale lo que quieras a Akko-dijo maliciosamente.

-No puede ser usted lo sabe.

-Claro, te he visto mirarla muchas veces, nadie más podría sospechar, pero yo me he dado cuenta sin querer, no temas no le diré a nadie, pero adelante preguntémosle, ¿Akko hay alguien que te guste?

-Sí, me gusta alguien de esta academia, aunque sea una chica-dijo Akko hipnotizada.

Pero antes de que articulara otra palabra un rayo azul inundó la habitación, se trataba de Úrsula sensei, que inmediatamente hizo dormir a Akko quitándole con cuidado el espejo, Diana quédate con Akko un momento tengo que hablar con Croix sensei, dicho esto salieron de la habitación dejándolas solas.

No puedo creer que Akko esta enamorada de una persona de esta escuela, ahora que voy a hacer si me llego a enterar de quien es, ¿Cómo voy a reaccionar? Ya que nadie debe enterarse de mis verdaderos sentimientos, pero he fallado ya que Croix sensei lo sabe ahora y se lo he confirmado con mis propias acciones.

En la otra habitación…

\- ¿Qué rayos haces Croix?

-Nada solo deseaba ver qué pasaba cuando el corazón de Diana se quebrará con la respuesta de Akko, tu sabes está enamorada probablemente de Chariot, en otras palabras, de ti.

-Calla de una vez, eso no es justo, ¿Qué ganarías con causarle tal dolor?

-Tal vez quisiera observar el reflejo de mi rostro en ella, tu sabes perdí una vez y juro nunca amarme de nuevo, pero estoy segura que si me acerco más a ti-dijo mientras avanzaba hacia ella-podría evocar un lindo recuerdo de adolescencia como cuando teníamos su edad, quince años tan inocentes tan estúpidas.

\- ¡Es suficiente! -dijo con el aliento de Croix en su rostro- Tú me rompiste el corazón no volveré a caer y no dejare que les hagas daño.

-De acuerdo, las dejare en paz solo por hoy-dijo saliendo rápidamente de la habitación-.

De regreso encontró a Diana observando con cuidado a Akko mientras reposaba su cabeza en sus piernas, ella aun no reaccionaba.

-Buen trabajo Diana, me llevare a Akko a su habitación así que por ahora no debes preocuparte.

-Úrsula Sensei, podría indicarme si hay una manera de declarar mis sentimientos sin que ella sepa que es real, es decir ¿puedo usar algún tipo de magia?

-Sí, busca un poco de lavanda y recita el canto 23 del libro de los sueños antes de irte a dormir, cuando lo hagas piensa en el rostro de la persona que quieres y escúchala en tu mente decir tu nombre así harás una conexión, la persona caerá en un profundo sueño y cuando estén en la psique podrás hablar, la ventaja es que por la mañana la persona no podrá decirte nada pues pensara que todo fue un sueño loco.

-De verdad ¿funcionara?

-Sí, funciono cuando yo lo probé, la pregunta real es ¿estarás bien al escuchar la respuesta?

Dicho esto salió de la habitación con Akko en sus brazos, rápidamente me fui a mi habitación y realice todo como lo dijo, al llegar la noche recite el canto y caí en un profundo sueño, ahora podía observar a Akko mientras en el cielo Chariot hacia cientos de trasformaciones era cierto me encontraba en sus sueños, en cuanto me vio corrió hasta mí, diciendo que me acercara a ver a Chariot fue entonces cuando la tome de las manos y le dije "Yo Diana Cavendish estoy enamorada de ti Akko, quiero saber lo que sientes", los ojos de Akko se agrandaron pero antes de que articulara su respuesta la bese probablemente fue un impulso de valor porque sabía que estábamos en un sueño pero no pude evitarlo, en ese momento desperté, alguien debe haber usado una protección para detener el hechizo, me aliste y cuando iba a tomar el desayuno me encontré con Akko en el pasillo esta en cuanto me vio salió corriendo ¿sabrá que fue lo que hice? De ser así estoy en graves problemas mi corazón ha dado un enorme vuelco.

Continuara….

Tenía ya un tiempo queriendo escribir sobre estas dos, espero les agrade, gracias por sus comentarios.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

MARATON DE SUPERVIVENCIA

Al ver a Akko huir de mi presencia me sentía aturdida, mi respiración se agito estruendosamente mientras el sudor invadía mi espalda, yo había fracasado en mi intento de pasar desapercibida en la realidad, Akko lo sabe ahora ya que de otra forma no tendría por qué haber huido de mi presencia, mientras me quedaba atónita viendo aun la figura de Akko correr por el largo pasillo fui rebasada instantáneamente por Amanda O´Neill que gritaba tras de Akko.

\- ¡Akko sin vergüenza regresa aquí! -decía sin detenerse.

De nuevo la serenidad regreso a mí, porque no me evitaba solo huía de Amanda, ahora tendría que acercarme a ella para la verdadera confrontación, pero en mi corazón un miedo profundo se anidaba, y como si se tratase de una serpiente se enroscaba en mi corazón.

Ya por la tarde anunciaron que había un maratón de supervivencia que incluía una playa en una dimensión del reino de las Hadas, así que no habría mayores peligros de los que no pudiéramos librarnos, para ello la directora formo grupos de tres brujas, se nos daría un litro de agua por persona, algunos alimentos, semillas y tendríamos un poco de magia, por lo cual deberíamos poder realizar invocaciones en caso de tener mayores complicaciones, y por algún accidente se nos concedieron un par de bengalas para que las profesoras pudieran encontrarnos rápidamente.

-Voy a anunciar entonces los tres grupos que irán por la zona norte-decía Úrsula sensei- Akko, Sucy Y Lotte son grupo A, en el grupo B se encuentran Amanda, Constanze y jasminka, y por último en el grupo C estarán Diana, Hanna y Bárbara.

-Si alguna pone en riesgo la vida de las demás por estar jugando serán expulsadas, no lo olviden tómenlo con la mayor seriedad posible-decía Finnelan.

Unas horas después me dirigí a la biblioteca para buscar algunos hechizos para el fuego y otras situaciones, fue cuando me encontré a Akko estaba junto con Andrew.

-Akko más te vale no volver a ponerme en una situación igual, ya tuve bastantes problemas con mi padre.

-Vamos Andrew para ustedes es solo un viejo libro sin sentido, pero para mí es mi única oportunidad de demostrar que soy una bruja digna como Chariot.

-De acuerdo, tómalo, pero a cambio acepta salir conmigo-dijo sonrojado.

-Si, es como amigos claro que lo hare-dijo sin darse cuenta de las intenciones del chico.

-Entonces tienes alguien que te gusta ¿no es así? - dijo suspirando.

-Lo siento, espera, ¿estás diciendo que te gusto? -decía roja hasta las orejas Akko-.

-Si, sé que eres una bruja y todo eso, pero me agradas en tu torpeza tienes algo único que me hace falta.

\- ¿Eso es un cumplido? -decía con cara de molestia-.

-Si, todo lo que provenga de mi es con buena intención, pero bueno Akko al menos déjame ser tu amigo, solo que sea un secreto sabes que mi padre es un chiflado con los temas de las brujas y que su hijo tenga amistad con una es algo inaceptable.

\- No te preocupes Andrew será nuestro secreto, gracias.

-Oye al menos puedo saber ¿Quién es el afortunado?

-En realidad es afortunada creo…

-Espera, ¿entonces se trata de una chica? - dijo boquiabierto.

-Si, es muy extraño para mí, pero no puedo evitarlo, supongo así son los enamoramientos.

-Sabes que mantendré el secreto, así que tu tranquila, por cierto, es hora de que regrese a la sala de juntas ya que mi padre sospechara que ya no esté ahí.

-Nos vemos, gracias Andrew- dijo abrazándolo-.

Yo sentía una rabia contenida al ver aquella escena, pero me sentía aliviada de que no fuera Andrew un rival más, solo que ahora tenía una seguridad de que sintiera atracción por Chariot, y eso ya representaba un problema de magnitud. Después de que se fue Andrew me acerque hasta Akko cuando me vio se alteró un poco.

-Diana ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Solo venia por unos libros, veo que te llevas muy bien con Andrew.

-Si, emm, es solo un amigo, yo tengo que irme.

\- ¿Estás buscando libros acerca de los sueños?

-Si, es porque he tenido algunas pesadillas últimamente y quería saber un poco más.

Ella estaba sonrojándose y yo me acerque lentamente hasta tomar un libro de sus manos.

-Yo puedo asesorarte si lo deseas ya que varios de estos libros se encuentran en escritura antigua.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral, escuchaba su respiración agitarse y cuando estábamos acercándonos, ella se apartó de mí.

\- ¡Amanda! Ya tengo lo que necesitamos, así que devuélveme mi carta de Chariot.

-De acuerdo – dijo una pelirroja que venía entrando a la biblioteca- toma, no vuelvas a usar tus hechizos cerca de mí, que duré una hora para volver a la normalidad.

-Lo siento Diana me tengo que ir, suerte mañana la necesitarás para vencerme-dijo.

-Sigue con esa confianza Akko ya veremos si puedes llegar a la mitad del maratón-dije mientras me retiraba molesta por la interrupción de Amanda-.

-Hey Diana yo sí puedo vencerte, Akko no vuela, pero yo sí.

-Ya lo veremos perdedoras.

Parlotearon aun después de mi salida, pero no podía quedarme un momento más y ver otra escena de ellas dos, me sentía sumamente celosa, es decir ¿Qué podría darle Amanda? Es una persona inculta, no presta atención en clases, comete actos vandálicos, etc. Una bruja irlandesa no puede ganarme a Akko y no pienso perder soy una Cavendish por los Dioses.

La mañana siguiente todas estábamos en la línea de salida, para el colmo Amanda estaba con Akko en la misma escoba, lo cual solo me hizo desatar mi ira, intente ya no verlas, pero las seguía con la vista hasta que una voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Vaya ¿podría ser que está enamorada de esa pequeña bruja delincuente? -decía una voz familiar.

-Croix sensei, no sé de qué habla.

-Vamos si fue idea de Amanda que viajara con ella, puedo ver en tus ojos el desprecio.

-Usted no lo entendería -dije- solamente tengo que cambiar de aires.

-Yo salía con Chariot cuando era más joven, y había una amiga de ella bastante molesta, yo era la típica nerd a la que todos molestaban y ella era talentosa y muy alegre, nadie comprendía porque se empeñaba en estar conmigo ni yo misma aun logro entenderlo.

-Eso no lo sabía-dije sorprendida-.

-Akko debe estar aterrada sería bueno si tu pudieras salvarla, a menos que tengas miedo de que ella tenga relación con otra persona-dicho esto se alejó de mí.

Yo no podía quitarme ahora esa idea de la cabeza, las miraba de reojo veían como jugueteaban y lo más alarmante como Akko reía sin parar estando a su lado, todo ello era algo que yo no podía lograr si tan solo ella me mirara diferente, pero eso ya era demasiado si mis sentimientos no la alcanzaban yo realizaría el hechizo cuanto antes y terminaría con mi calvario. Después de una hora llegamos a nuestro destino, era una pequeña extensión del bosque de las Hadas, había leído acerca de este lugar pero era mucho mejor, tenía cientos de extensiones verdes con jardines interminables de flores, animales pequeños, nuestro objetivo era llegar del otro lado cerca de la zona de aguas termales donde tendría fin, los primeros tres grupos se llevarían una sorpresa de parte de cada sensei de la academia además el primer grupo se llevaría una reliquia incluida por la directora.

-Bien ahora conmemoraremos la ceremonia que se ha realizado desde hace casi 300 años, con ello damos inicio al Maratón del fuego, ahora cada grupo debe internarse en el bosque buscar un lugar seguro para acampar y prepararse para salir a primera hora de la mañana, si llegan a estar en peligro o al borde de una situación que comprometa su integridad física, deben utilizar la bengala o realizar el hechizo que les hemos enseñado hace una semana, en esta área estaremos vigilando Úrsula, la directora Holbrooke y su servidora, los otros equipos contaran con el resto de las maestras según la zona, ya no hay tiempo que perder inicien ahora - Dijo Finnelan desapareciendo con el resto de las profesoras.

-Hey Akko podemos contar historias alrededor del fuego ya que la competencia inicia hasta por la mañana ¿Qué dices? -decía Amanda.

-Claro, pueden acompañarnos, solo no se coman la sopa que va a preparar Sucy es peligrosa-decía Lotte sonriendo.

-Vaya no saben de lo que se pierden, esto quedara delicioso-decía Sucy sonriendo sin dejar de mezclar.

-Yo quiero probar-decía Jasminka.

-No creo que sea buena idea, pero bajo tu responsabilidad- señalaba preocupada Lotte.

-Deberíamos invitar a Diana-decía Amanda.

-Nos llamó perdedoras ¿recuerdas? - decía Akko haciendo puchero.

-Akko es de mala educación no invitarlas-decía Lotte.

-De acuerdo, las invitare. - refunfuñando la castaña.

\- ¿Qué deseas? - vocifero Hanna

-Quería invitarlas a reunirse con nosotros, vamos a cenar todas juntas.

-No lo creo, pero veamos que dice Diana- contesto Bárbara.

-Claro-dije ante la mirada atónita de Hanna y Bárbara.

Nos acercamos hasta la fogata que habían realizado, tenían varias piedras alrededor donde nos sentamos, después de un rato Lucy y Jasminka no paraban de reír viendo las estrellas en el cielo, Lotte tenía razón esos hongos las hicieron alucinar por un par de horas para que después terminaran dormidas, Hanna y Bárbara fueron a caminar por un largo rato, mientras Lotte y Constanze acomodaban sus tiendas para acarrear a sus respectivas compañeras a dormir, Amanda estaba contando la última historia de terror mientras Akko no dejaba de temblar y Diana aburrida escuchaba sus cuentos, pronto Amanda tuvo que despedirse pues el sueño ya se había vuelto pesado, Diana miro a su alrededor mientras se percataba de la ausencia de Hanna y Bárbara así que salió en su búsqueda, con Akko tras de ella.

-Atsuko deberías de quedarte aquí, no voy a tardarme.

-Es Akko y mientras no me digas así voy a seguirte.

-Tienes miedo ¿verdad?, no puedo creer que las ridículas historias de Amanda te asustaran.

-Diana es normal sentir miedo, no sabes si un troll asesino este deseoso de sangre-decía aterrada.

-Está bien puedes venir conmigo, pero no hagas ruido, ya hay personas durmiendo-dije.

Solo asintió con la cabeza, mientras caminaba a mi lado con mucho temor, un sonido se escuchó en la oscuridad de las plantas, mientras Akko se aferraba a mi brazo mi corazón se aceleraba.

\- ¡Atsuko suéltame! -decía nerviosa mientras ella más se aferraba.

De nuevo el ruido sacando mi varita genere un poco de luz, solo para encontrar entre besos y jadeos a Hanna y Bárbara que estaban recargadas en una enorme roca perdidas entre la oscuridad de la noche, yo me sonroje mientras jalaba a Akko de ahí, pero era muy tarde estaba sorprendida y no podía reaccionar ante la situación.

-Hey Atsuko ¿estás bien? -dije ya a unos metros de distancia.

-Ellas se estaban besando-decía incrédula- pero si son amigas, ¿Cómo hacen eso?

-Pues el hecho de que sean amigas se presta a que desarrollen un cariño más profundo no creo que tenga algo de malo-decía sonrojada – a menos que creas que es anormal.

-No, disculpa no debería de expresarme así, ya que se trata de tus amigas y lo que ellas quieran hacer no es de mi incumbencia, lo siento Diana al final terminé dándote problemas.

-No, eso no es cierto.

Entonces una luz brillante ilumino el cielo nocturno, era una enorme estrella fugaz que era seguida de un mar de luciérnagas, ella miraba con esa sonrisa infantil de sorpresa que tanto amaba, todo alrededor se ilumino en un punto mientras mi corazón se aceleraba me acerque un poco más a ella, pero en el momento es que iba a besarla una voz interrumpió.

\- ¡Akko! - se trataba de Amanda.

-Lo siento me he alejado mucho.

-No vuelvas a alejarte tanto tonta, nos diste un susto de muerte-decía Amanda- Lotte quería utilizar la bengala pues tenía miedo de que algo pudiera sucederte.

-Lo siento, ¿Amanda tu viste esa luz? - decía emocionada Akko.

-Yo no he visto nada, ¿has probado acaso la sopa de Sucy?

-No, tonta te digo que se ha visto una luz y muchas luciérnagas ¿verdad Diana? -antes de que pudiera contestar la voz de Croix se hizo presente.

-Si eso es cierto, se trata de la revelación del amor eterno, es decir cuando las almas gemelas se encuentran, pero eso no es posible.

-Es la tierra de las Hadas puede ser solo un baile de luz que se realiza para dar gracias antes del ritual del fuego-interrumpió Úrsula-.

Volvimos al campamento, pero no pude decirle nada Akko en poco tiempo Hanna y Bárbara ya estaban en la tienda, fue una larga noche donde casi no pude dormir. Ya por la mañana nos separamos llegamos en primer lugar en seguida llego el grupo de Amanda, pero Akko no aparecía, me preocupe y decidí ir en su búsqueda, tome mi escoba rápidamente mientras era seguida por Úrsula en medio del corazón del bosque, estaban atrapadas en las garras de un ser extraño como si se tratase de un robot.

-Diana rescata a Akko mientras yo destruiré a ese monstruo.

-Claro-dije mientras maniobraba en el aire.

\- ¡Belga Veeda! - grito mientras un rayo de luz destruía gran parte del robot.

En unos minutos estaba hecho, nos dirigimos de nuevo al punto de reunión con las chicas aun inconscientes, las maestras no sabían que había provocado aquello así que todas aprobaron sin embargo yo no podía explicarme de donde salió esa cosa, ya estando de vuelta en la escuela subí al techo para mirar la Luna llena y terminé encontrándome con Akko.

\- ¿Ya te encuentras mejor Akko?

-Es la primera vez que me llamas Akko- decía sonrojada- ¿te sientes bien Diana?

-Si, bueno- dije con un leve rubor- tú me pediste que te llamara de esa forma.

-Gracias por salvarme, Úrsula sensei me comento lo que hiciste, no tenías por qué arriesgarte de ese modo, por cierto, no he hablado con nadie de lo que paso entre Hanna y Bárbara.

-Te lo agradezco, esos son asuntos de ellas solamente.

\- ¿Alguna vez has sentido ese cariño que te impulsa a besar a alguien? -dijo mirando fijamente la luna.

-No- mentí- ¿Por qué lo preguntas, hay alguien que te gusté?

-En realidad no es solo un gusto, pero me gustaría saber besar para cuando llegue esa persona no pueda arruinarlo, tal vez creas que es una locura, pero como es mayor que yo imagine que yo debería de poder hacerlo sin problema, quiero pedirte un favor va a ser muy extraño y una locura para ti, pero no pierdo nada en pedírtelo.

\- ¿De qué se trata? - dije ya con el corazón en dos partes.

\- ¿Puedes enseñarme a besar? -dijo sonrojada clavando sus pupilas en mí.

-Yo no tengo experiencia en ello, ¿porque me lo pides? - dije con un nudo en la garganta.

-Porque quiero aprender y tú eres buena en todo, además Amanda me ofreció su ayuda, pero no me siento cómoda, si no quieres hacerlo está bien- dijo suspirando.

Me arme de valor ,me acerque hasta ella, tome su rostro y puse mis labios sobre los suyos, mientras mis manos la sujetaban gentilmente, sentí una descarga eléctrica corriendo por todo mi cuerpo, yo no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo pero mi corazón estallaba en emociones y al abrir un poco mis ojos los de Akko estaban completamente cerrados, en un instante sus labios se movieron lentamente y mi respiración se hizo más lenta, fue un momento glorioso que parecía hacerse eterno después de unos minutos nos separamos para vernos sonrojadas y sobre nuestras cabezas de nuevo esa estrella fugaz y esas luciérnagas iluminaban el cielo nocturno, cuando volví mi vista hasta Akko ella me tomo del rostro y hundió un beso más profundo que el primero, estaba en una escuela de brujas y juro que fue la primera vez que la magia me inundó por completo.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

DE VUELTA A LA REALIDAD

Desperté con el recuerdo de sus ojos carmesí observándome, y la sensación de sus labios en los míos me sonrojaba totalmente, me levanté pesadamente y observé los primeros rayos de sol colarse por la ventana, de pronto sus palabras golpearon duramente, el sentimiento de felicidad que tenía hasta ese momento se desvaneció.

"En realidad no es solo un gusto, pero me gustaría saber besar para cuando llegue esa persona no pueda arruinarlo, tal vez creas que es una locura, pero como es mayor"

Esas palabras de una Akko enamorada de alguien más, me partieron el corazón en dos, una lagrima rodó por mi mejilla mientras una meta se clavaba en mi mente, no había marcha atrás debería de realizar el conjuro cuanto antes, tendría que ir al pantano primero.

En otra habitación una castaña armaba un alboroto.

\- ¡Ah! - gritaba mientras intentaba comprender lo que había sucedido- no puede ser-.

-Akko no me hagas dejarte muda una semana-decía Sucy molesta- y cállate.

\- ¿Qué sucede Akko? - decía Lotte.

-Hice algo muy malo, debo irme- dijo mientras salía corriendo a toda prisa-.

\- ¿Sucy tu experimentaste de nuevo con Akko?

Pero Sucy negó con la cabeza, las amigas de la castaña se quedaron sorprendidas mientras la chica no dejaba de correr por los pasillos hasta que llegó a su destino, varios golpes se impactaron en la puerta, después de unos segundos se escucharon algunos pasos.

-Akko ¿Qué pasa? -dijo una voz suave.

-Úrsula sensei, de nuevo he tenido un sueño extraño, pero creo que esta vez no ha sido un sueño.

\- ¿De qué hablas Akko?

-Soñé que besaba a Diana, pero tengo la sensación de que fue real, no sé cómo explicarlo, además a mí me gusta alguien.

-Tranquila, si se trata de eso lo hablaremos con Diana.

\- ¡No puedo hacer eso!, es demasiado vergonzoso, imagine sensei que yo realmente pueda gustarle a Diana.

\- ¿Por qué no podrías gustarle?

-Ella es muy odiosa la mayor parte del tiempo, pero es perfecta, es una bruja modelo y yo ni siquiera puedo volar en escoba soy una pena para esta escuela, ahora ni siquiera estoy segura de poder ser como Chariot.

-Tú no eres Chariot.

-Lo sé- dijo bajando la cabeza-.

-Tú eres mejor Akko.

La castaña observo a Úrsula sorprendida.

-Úrsula sensei ¿de verdad lo cree?

-Claro, ahora dime ¿Qué deseas hacer con el tema de Diana?

-Voy a buscarla ahora mismo.

La castaña salió corriendo en búsqueda de Diana, pero se encontró con la noticia de que Diana tuvo que salir de la academia debido a problemas en su hogar, y nadie sabía si regresaría.

Akko tengo que estar en casa por un tiempo no definido o mi tía va a terminar perdiendo los bienes de mi familia, quisiera poder haber convivido más contigo y que este amor que siento desaparezca pronto, en parte es un alivio no tener que verte con la persona de la que te has enamorado, en realidad no lo toleraría. Al llegar a casa los sirvientes me recibieron uno a uno en la entrada, pero ellos eran más bien mi familia, mi tía salió en mi búsqueda solo para decir las mismas tonterías de siempre, yo solo me quede en silencio mientras me dirigía a mi habitación, la cual había pertenecido a mi madre, si tan solo estuviera con vida.

\- ¡Akko detente no puedes ir! - decía Lotte.

-Debo encontrar a Diana, ella no puede renunciar tan fácilmente.

-Ni siquiera puedes volar-dijo Sucy.

-Pues voy a correr entonces.

-Yo te llevare-dijo Amanda saliendo de la oscuridad de un pasillo.

-No tienes que hacerlo.

-La verdad quiero ayudarte y prefiero hacerlo antes de que te hagas pedazos tratando de volar por ahí, además no sabes la dirección de su hogar, Constanze me ha hecho un mapa virtual que nos guiara por la ruta más rápida y segura.

-Amanda gracias, por favor cuida de ella-decía Lotte.

-Si están en peligro, tira este frasco les dará una cortina de humo-decía Sucy.

Pronto subieron a la escoba de Amanda y partieron en medio de la noche, las clases estaban suspendidas por una semana debido a una restauración en la escuela, así que sería difícil que alguien notara su ausencia. Varias horas después encontraron su destino, pero era muy tarde para llamar a la puerta pensaron en ir a buscar al pueblo una posada, pero en el balcón observaron a una desconcertada Diana que la veía, les indicó que bajaran a la puerta principal.

\- ¿Quiénes se suponen que son y que hacen aquí a esta hora de la noche? -decía la mujer furiosa.

-Tía tranquila son mis invitadas, ellas no tenían hora fija de llegada así que no hay problema.

-Pero como se atreven.

-He dicho que son mis invitadas, no necesitan darte explicaciones, ahora me las llevare conmigo buenas noches.

Dicho esto, les indico un camino.

-Amanda tu dormirás aquí.

-Akko puede dormir conmigo ¿verdad Akko?

-Si, así no tendrás más molestias.

-Primero no sé qué hacen aquí, segundo cada una dormirá en una habitación diferente y tercero seguiremos discutiendo su intromisión mañana por la mañana.

Asintieron de mala gana y cada una se fue a la cama, mientras Diana no podía dormir con la confusión de Akko, al amanecer bajaron a desayunar.

-Y bien ¿Qué es lo que hacen aquí?

-Bueno tú debes volver a la academia- dijo Akko-.

-Yo tenía que traerla o se hubiera metido en problemas, además también quiero que regreses eres la única competencia digna en esa escuela-decía Amanda-.

-Por el momento estamos pasando una serie de eventos desafortunados, soy la jefa de la familia y si no hago algo rápido todo esto se vendrá abajo, aprecio sus intenciones, pero deben volver a la escuela.

\- ¡No me iré sin ti! -dijo Akko dejando sorprendida a Amanda y sonrojada a Diana.

-Solo pueden quedarse una noche más y tendrán que volver es definitivo.

Akko solo hizo un puchero y se levantó de la mesa, camino molesta hasta su cuarto, mientras Amanda la seguía.

-Hey debes tranquilizarte, si ella desea quedarse no podemos obligarla, al menos estamos aquí.

-Gracias de verdad por traerme, Diana no deja de ser insoportable, no valora ni un poco todo lo que recorrimos por ella, pero no voy a rendirme me quedare un día más si es necesario.

-Necesito ir al pueblo por algunas herramientas mágicas que me encargo Constanze, así que no tardaré.

-Seguimos en el mundo mágico.

-Así es, de otra forma no podríamos volar en la escoba, bueno regreso en un par de horas no te metas en problemas tonta.

Minutos después alguien llamaba a la puerta de Diana, al abrirla se encontró con Akko.

-Vaya que es inmensa tu casa, toque en varias puertas antes pero solo me encontré con silencio al menos no me salió tu tía.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? -dije nerviosa al recordar el beso que le había dado.

-Quiero convencerte de volver, vaya no sabía que tu madre fuera tan hermosa -dijo señalando un cuadro- debe ser increíble que una de las nueve brujas sea tu ancestro.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Croix sensei me lo dijo.

De pronto vieron una luz azul que formaba una especie de camino, ambas la siguieron sorprendidas, llegaba hasta una estatua muy antigua de una serpiente, cuando Diana toco la cabeza de aquella escultura, una puerta se abrió ante sus ojos.

-No tenía idea de que hubiera lugares así aquí-decía Diana.

-A mí no me veas, es tu casa.

Avanzaron por una escalera de piedra que bajaba metros y metros hasta llegar a una especie de santuario, había una enorme fuente cuyas aguas estaban de un color azul, cuando llegamos ahí, un manuscrito antiguo estaba acomodado cuidadosamente entre una de las losas.

\- ¿Qué dice?

-No puede ser, es el testamento de mi madre, todo queda bajo mi nombre y dice además un encantamiento que debo recitar "ILUSSIONDOMANI".

De pronto ante la mirada atónita de ambas, una puerta oculta se abrió, dejando ver en su interior, esculturas, pinturas, piezas antiguas de gran valor, avanzaron entre la oscuridad hasta llegar a una figura de afrodita que por alguna razón emitió un bello brillo de color carmesí, Akko miraba encantada aquella escena, en un rincón se encontraba un enorme cofre, tenía una inscripción en la que se estipulaba que solo Diana sería capaz de ver su contenido ya que se trataba de una especie de fortuna, Diana miraba a Akko sorprendida al mismo tiempo que un dolor se apoderaba de su corazón el mismo que logra matar a una persona cuando pierde a la persona más importante de su vida, la rubia se acercó a la despistada chica y le dio un abrazo tan cálido que mil vidas no bastarían para describirlo, tenía el gran afecto que pocas personas logran sentir una vez en la vida, y la protección que te haría ir hasta el último inframundo, Akko por fin entendió que era lo que su corazón sentía, aquella despistada era consciente del gran cariño que sentía por esa bella bruja inglesa, Diana quería besarla pero en el fondo sabía que no sería posible y eso podría dañar de alguna manera a la chica castaña pues ella ya tenía a alguien más, Diana saco del cofre una gran cantidad de monedas de oro para en ese mismo momento ofrecerlas a su tía para que dejara su hogar, la mujer gustosa acepto la oferta ignorando lo que había sucedido, los sirvientes que aún quedaban serian recompensados, pero ellos seguían repitiendo que lo hacían por Diana.

-Akko de alguna forma tú haces que pasen estas cosas tan extrañas, pero me has salvado de nuevo.

-No hice nada, fue tu madre quien te protegió desde un inicio, ahora podrás conservar tu hogar y regresar conmigo a la academia.

Yo regresare, pero con la condición de que me ayudes a llegar al pantano del muerto. -dijo Diana con una opresión en el pecho-.

Akko no fue capaz de decirle acerca del beso, si este había sido un sueño o era real pero ya no importaba ahora estaba más convencida de que no había sido real pues Diana no le trataba diferente aunque su corazón amara a Diana nada podría hacer es decir ella era la bruja ejemplar de cuna y Akko una mortal con grandes sueños, al llegar Amanda le contaron lo sucedido y viajaron de regreso a la academia, Diana sabia en su interior que no había otra forma de sacar a Akko de su corazón.

Viajaron por un largo rato hasta ver a corta distancia la academia, Akko lo había logrado estaba de regreso junto con Diana.

-Akko, me da gusto que regresaras con bien-dijo Lotte.

-Veo que recuperaron a Diana-dijo Susy.

-Gracias por su ayuda chicas, si ustedes no hubieran ido a buscarme no habría encontrado la fortuna de mi madre, de todo corazón les agradezco.

-Yo realmente lo hice por Akko-dijo Amanda abandonando el cuarto.

-Espera, Amanda-grito Akko mientras le daba alcance.

Diana no soporto la escena y se alejó con el resto de las chicas mientras les contaba lo que había sucedido,

-Hey ¿Por qué te vas de esa manera?-dijo Akko.

-Sabes, yo realmente me siento diferente respecto a ti, pero parece que no lo has entendido aun.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Sé que te gusta Diana, las vi besarse hace tiempo, pero pensé que no podía ser posible, hasta que hemos hecho este viaje comprendí lo mucho que te gusta-dijo Amanda derrotada.

-¿Dices que me has visto besarla?

-Sí, incluso Croix-sensei me ayudo a protegerte de un hechizo de la verdad, alguien quería meterse en tus sueños pero yo lo evite, he intentado cuidarte de las formas en que puedo hacerlo, normalmente eres muy molesta e infantil pero tienes un corazón entre pocos, me divierte estar contigo incluso con lo mala que puede ser tu magia descontrolada.

-Oye-dijo haciendo puchero-.

-Me gustas Akko, y eso nadie puede cambiarlo.

-Lo siento tanto, en realidad yo no podría imaginarme que te sentías así, casi siempre peleamos, pero también me divierto contigo, pero hay algo en mi interior que me hace querer llorar, cada vez que Diana esta triste, yo no podía ni siquiera darme cuenta de mis propios sentimientos, soy una idiota.

-Al menos sabes lo que siento ahora, por favor solo déjame en paz un rato –dicho esto se marchó a toda prisa-.

Akko se sentía miserable, ya que no podía confesarle sus sentimientos a aquella persona que era su rival desde siempre, incluso estaba a punto de perder la amistad de Amanda y poco podía hacer después de todo era muy torpe con esos temas, aun no tenía experiencia para ello, así que decidió ir con la única persona que podía apoyarla.

-Croix sensei-dijo Akko- ¿quería verme?

-Sí, ven aquí Akko "Lamirell".

Dicho esto Akko entro en un trance, que la hizo caminar hasta Croix, mientras esta le daba nuevas indicaciones.

-Vas a acompañar a Diana el día de mañana al pantano del Muerto, y cuando lleguen a la neblina la abandonaras a su suerte, le dirás que estas enamorada de mi- tomo lentamente el rostro de Akko mientras hundía un beso en sus labios, una lagrima rodo por su mejilla- mira que tu inconsciente llora, tranquila Akko, con Diana fuera tendrás el corazón roto y el Grand Triskelion será destruido sin que nadie se oponga.

-¿Cómo te atreves Croix?-dijo Úrsula entrando abruptamente.

-Mi dulce Chariot, te estaba esperando querida- en ese momento una especie de robot roció sobre Chariot un gas-.

-¿Por qué lo haces Croix?-decía la pelirroja.

-Porque descubrí que tu varita favorita funciona con Amor por ello debo usar su antítesis, es decir cuando Akko se rompa en llanto el poder se acabara para siempre, y tendrán que olvidar la aburrida y obsoleta magia antigua y se inclinaran ante mi tecnología, y tu querida vas a estar en primera fila para verlo.

CONTINUARA….

Lamento la demora, estos meses han sido muy caóticos espero estar subiendo la continuación muy pronto, gracias por pasarse a leer.

Saludos :D


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

ULTIMO BESO

Por la noche un par de chicas discutían en una habitación.

-Entonces ¿no has visto a Akko?-decía la chica de anteojos preocupada.

-Vamos Lotte pronto aparecerá, probablemente este por ahí molestando a Diana-decía Susy.

-Es que ya casi son las 10 pm y aún no regresa, Akko no se perdería la cena, Susy vayamos a buscarla a la habitación de Amanda.

-De acuerdo, si eso te hace sentir mejor.

-Gracias – dijo la chica abrazándola.

Caminaron por el largo pasillo con sigilo para evitar ser descubiertas por alguna profesora, pronto estuvieron frente a la entrada de la habitación de las chicas, llamaron a la puerta suavemente y en seguida Constanze abrió la puerta.

-Hola Constanze estamos buscando a Akko, ¿Amanda ya regreso?-dijo Lotte.

-Hey, ¿se ha perdido?- dijo Amanda saliendo en un salto de la habitación.

-Al parecer la última vez que la vimos estaba contigo-dijo Susy- ¿Le has hecho daño?

-Claro que no-dijo molesta- yo termine de hablar con ella y la deje cerca de la biblioteca no tendría razones para molestar a Akko.

-De acuerdo entonces nos vamos-dijo Susy tomando por el brazo a Lotte.

-Gracias por la ayuda buenas noches-dijo Lotte.

Regresaron a la habitación pero aun no tenían rastro de la castaña.

-Susy ¿Por qué le dijiste aquello a Amanda?

-La última vez Akko se fue tras de ella, así que pensé que si hacia un poco de presión lograría convencerla de que fuera en su búsqueda, Amanda es muy hábil nadie la detectara en los pasillos eso es seguro y puede encontrar a Akko no hay duda de ello.

Justo como Susy lo había planeado Amanda se encontraba recorriendo los pasillos de la escuela, busco en la cocina , en la biblioteca principal y escucho un pequeño suspiro cerca del cuarto prohibido donde se guardaban magias antiguas muy peligrosas, con un pequeño hechizo logro liberar la cerradura e inmediatamente se escabullo en las penumbras de aquel lugar, dándose cuenta que de "cuarto" solo tenía el nombre, habían varios pasillos que se conectaban con puertas falsas, era una especie de laberinto mágico, después de media hora dando vueltas localizo una escalinata que estaba iluminada por una serie de velas, la tenue luz apenas le permitía ver por donde pisaba hasta que llego a una larga estantería, una voz se escuchó a lo lejos y al observar por un costado pudo ver a Akko con Croix, mientras la besaba lentamente y le decía unas cuantas cosas al oído, su corazón se petrifico no podía ser posible puesto que ella le había dicho estar enamorada de Diana y eso ella misma lo había comprobado, con el corazón agitado se dio la vuelta intentado escapar pero fue en vano, un robot la roció con el mismo gas que había dejado a Chariot fuera de la juagada.

-Mira Akko han venido a buscarte, quien diría que siendo tan torpe contarías con el amor de dos brujas de nivel, lamentablemente para ti el amor se acaba hoy, en cuestión de minutos será la media noche y no habrá nada que te salve, perderás a Cavendish en el bosque y tu corazón quedara en ruinas, y por Amanda no te preocupes que una vez que el gran Triskellion quede fuera de juego ella no recordara nada, ahora márchate a tu habitación y prepárate.

Dicho esto la bruja camino en medio de trance hasta llegar a su habitación, en ella Susy y Lotte le esperaban con ansias.

-¿Estas bien Akko?-dijo Lotte mientras la abrazaba desesperada.

-Sí, emm, no recuerdo que estaba haciendo en la biblioteca.

-Bueno al menos ya estás aquí, vamos toma esta poción y entrégasela inmediatamente a Diana.

-¡Pero si acabo de regresar y es casi media noche!

-Eso es cierto Susy-dijo Lotte

-Además Hanna y Barbará me mataran si las despierto.

-Ellas no se encuentra por ahora Akko, están de visita en casa de los padres de Hanna, solo necesito que la lleves tú porque tengo unas pociones más que terminar.

-De acuerdo- dijo haciendo puchero y uso la transformación para viajar como un pequeño gato para evitar ser descubierta.

-¿Oye Susy eso no era necesario o si?

-Es momento de que enfrenten sus sentimientos, por cierto Lotte ¿cuando le diremos lo nuestro?

-Aún no es tiempo-dijo la chica acercando sus manos al rostro de la pelirosa, mientras en medio del silencio un beso las llevaba a la cama.

En medio de la oscuridad Diana escucho como si algo arañara la puerta, abrió la puerta pero no pudo observar nada cuando la cerro y dio la vuelta pudo notar a un pequeño gato bastante familiar.

-¿Akko?

-Pudiste reconocerme eso es increíble-dijo volviendo a su forma humana.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Susy me pidió que te trajera esto inmediatamente y que lo bebieras.

En la etiqueta se encontraba un mensaje en lengua antigua que decía "Si realmente quieres salvar a Akko ambas beberán de la poción antes de la media noche". Diana sabía que Akko no lo bebería así de fácil así que le dijo.

-Estaba esperando por esta fórmula que me hará mejor bruja.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, esto mejora las habilidades de cualquier bruja porque crees que me va también en esta academia.

-Oye pero eso es hacer trampa-dijo haciendo puchero.

-Bueno como te diste cuenta te daré solo un poco.

-Dame la mitad.

-Pero lo beberé yo primero- dio un sorbo hasta dejar la mitad del brebaje y le dio el resto a Akko

-Sabe muy bien como a rosas, canela y algo muy dulce.

-¡Diablos! , ¿Eso era melaza?-dijo Diana mientras sus ojos se hacían más grandes.

-Diana me siento extraña, siento mucho calor.

-Yo me siento de la misma forma, creo que puedo hacer algo para frenar el efecto- dijo intentando llegar al escritorio pero la mano de Akko la detuvo.

-Por favor abrázame.

Dicho esto Diana no pudo negarse su cuerpo hervía y una sensación calorífica bajaba y subía por su rostro mientras Akko la veía suplicante.

-Un beso por favor.

Diana no pudo más al escuchar esa suplica nuevamente con la voz de la chica que le hacía perder la cabeza, le tomo con cuidado y hundió sus labios, mientras que suavemente su lengua empezó a colarse dentro de la boca de Akko y ella hizo lo mismo, poco a poco pequeñas gotas de sudor invadían el rostro abochornado de las chica, las manos suaves de Diana fueron bajando peligrosamente hasta la cintura y un poco más llegando al trasero de la castaña que emitía pequeños sonidos que hacían del encuentro lo más placentero posible, las manos de la castaña fueron sobre la camisa de la chica rubia, desabotonando con urgencia, incluso rompiendo algunos botones que le impedían llegar al pecho de la joven, lentamente los labios de la rubia se abrieron paso por el cuello de Akko mientras esta se aferraba a su espalda y pequeños mordiscos le arrancaban suspiros, pronto el papel fue invertido la castaña llevo sus besos a los pechos de la Rubia que no sabía cómo parar aquello, jamás había experimentado algo así pero tenía noción de cuál podría ser el siguiente paso, las ropas fueron cayendo una a una mientras los sonidos de placer llenaban la habitación, la cama de Diana fue el último lugar de descanso, Diana bajo hasta el vientre de Akko y probo el sabor de la chica que amaba, veía el rojo de sus mejillas pero la mirada que clamaba por más, un estruendo en el cuerpo de su amante le indico que había terminado, pero la noche aún era larga y su turno había llegado, sintiendo un hormigueo dando paso a una corriente eléctrica que le llevo hasta el orgasmo, estaba cansada, rendida, pero aun sentía el cuerpo ardiendo.

-Akko te amo-dijo Diana mientras su mano bajo con rapidez.

-¡Auch!-

-Lo siento te he lastimado -decía la rubia.

-por favor continua, comienza a sentirse raro.

Los besos se intensificaron mientras los movimientos se hacían más violentos, en un punto sintió la contracción, escucho lo inaudible y observo la mirada complacida de la castaña, ahora una mano más bajaba, un poco de dolor que rápidamente se convertía en placer, el sudor corría, las mejillas encendidas, el corazón acelerado, una noche fría se había convertido en el ardiente verano, arrancando los deseos ocultos de los corazones, mientras el ultimo orgasmo era alcanzado al unísono un mar de luz verde lleno la habitación, cayeron al lado de la otra, mientras un abrazo las unia, un último beso en la oscuridad, un último te amo que escapaba.

Continuara…

Gracias de nuevo por pasarse a leer, se acerca el final ¿será que Akko abandonara a Diana en el bosque prohibido?, en el siguiente capitulo se los cuento ;)


	5. Chapter 5

BREATHLESS

La luz de la mañana llego a los ojos de la chica rubia, sobre su pecho sentí a el peso de la castaña que aún no despertaba, pronto se sintió muy avergonzada y el sobresalto hizo que Akko abriera los ojos, solo para dar un grito.

-¡Ah!-grito- ¿Cómo es que llegue a tu cama? Y ¿Por qué estamos desnudas?

-Akko puedes tranquilizarte, anoche la poción nos hizo esto.

-Voy a matar a Sucy-dijo mientras se ocultaba bajo las sabanas.

-Akko yo no accedí a esto solo por la poción, ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Diana, ¿a qué te refieres?

-A que la poción nada tuvo que ver con lo que hice contigo, yo en realidad siento por ti, como debería decirlo apropiadamente, te quiero Akko.

La cara de la castaña estaba como un tomate en ese momento, ni siquiera podía mirar a la cara a la rubia quien sonrojada se esforzaba por explicar sus sentimientos.

-Akko, no quiero presionarte pero por favor se honesta, ¿tú me quieres de la misma forma?

-¿Te refieres a como se quieren los amantes?-dijo tragando saliva.

La rubia solo asintió con su cabeza.

-Yo, no estoy segura, en realidad me gusta pasar tiempo contigo, me tienes paciencia a pesar de que soy muy torpe, y siempre estás ahí animándome creí que este solo era un sentimiento de amistad, pero te veo Diana y algo en mi pecho arde, me pones nerviosa últimamente, cada que te acercas mi respiración se corta, pero ¿Cómo podría estar de una forma romántica contigo?, eres de un gran linaje de magia, eres la más amada y popular, yo solo soy una simple bruja que ni siquiera puede volar en escoba.

-Akko, lo único que importa es que sientas lo mismo que yo he estado sintiendo.

-Realmente no sé qué hacer, o si es correcto.

-Anoche a pesar de la poción, ¿Qué sentiste al estar conmigo?

-Que siempre he estado enamorada de ti, Diana-dijo mientras sus cuerpos se acercaban nuevamente.

Un pequeño beso, fue prolongándose entre caricias ligeras, no había prendas que cubrieran las pieles que cedían a los impulsos, pero cada trazo era conducido por un fuerte sentimiento, ellas se estaban desnudando el alma.

...

...

...

En otra habitación.

-Oye Susy ¿Qué fue esa poción en realidad?

-No lo sé.

-Pero tú la hiciste ¿cierto?

-Sí, pero fue el espíritu de la gran bruja Woodward, quien me pidió de favor que prepara esa poción y lograra que ambas la tomaran, se presentó frente a mí, mientras recolectaba hongos en el patio trasero, observe un destello y en seguida apareció, solamente me comento que Akko estaba en grave peligro y esa opción era la clave para salvarla incluyendo a Diana.

-¡Deberíamos ir a buscarla!-decía Lotte

-Tranquila, si esa poción hace lo que creo que hace, no querrás entrar en esa habitación, digamos que sus corazones se vieron desnudos-dijo mientras abrazaba gentilmente a la rubia.

-Espero que tengas razón Sucy.

_0_0_0-_0_0_0-_0_0_0-_0_0_0-_0_0_0-_0_0_0-_0_0_0-_0_0_0-_0_0_0-_0_0_0-_0_0_0-_0_0_0-_0_0_0-_0_0_0-_0_0_0-_0_0_0-_0_0_0-_0_0_0-_0_0_0-_0_0_0-_0_0_0-_0_0_0

...

...

...

En el cuarto prohibido.

-Vamos Chariot deja de verme así, o debería decir Úrsula-rio.

-Croix debes entrar en razón, ¿Qué rayos te paso?

-Me rompieron el corazón, una bruja egoísta que me cambio por el gran Triskellion ¿o acaso ya lo olvidaste?

-Pero fuiste tú quien se marchó, me dejaste esperándote en aquel árbol por horas y nunca volviste.

-Eso no es verdad-dijo mientras sus ojos se volvían blancos- tú me destruiste.

-Croix no me digas que tú estás….

...

...

...

Continuará...

_0_0_0-_0_0_0-_0_0_0-_0_0_0-_0_0_0-_0_0_0-_0_0_0-_0_0_0-_0_0_0-_0_0_0-_0_0_0-_0_0_0-_0_0_0-_0_0_0-_0_0_0-_0_0_0-_0_0_0-_0_0_0-_0_0_0-_0_0_0-_0_0_0-_0_0_0

Después de una larga ausencia he vuelto, les entrego una pequeña parte y espero mañana poder subir el otro capítulo, muchas gracias por leer.


	6. Chapter 6 El pantano del Muerto

EL PANTANO DEL MUERTO.

Mientras el pecho subía y bajaba, los ojos azules se clavaban en los castaños cabellos que descasaban alborotados sobre el rostro de aquella mujer de la que había estado enamorada y para aumentar su dicha ella sentía el mismo amor que había estado guardando dentro de su ser por tanto tiempo, hacía tiempo que había pensado que jamás encontraría a una persona con quien pudiera compartir esos sentimientos, siempre había visto su futuro en completa soledad ya que la clase alta era lo único que podía asegurarte.

-Diana - dijo cubriéndose con la sabana- deja de verme así, haces que me avergüence.

-Lo siento Akko, es que no puedo creer que en realidad este sucediendo, que tú estés enamorada de mi es simplemente más de lo que espere.

-Yo también soy afortunada, yo te a- pero antes de articular la oración sus ojos se pusieron en blanco-.

-¡Que te sucede Akko!

-No lo sé, no puedo ver-dijo angustiada.

En la habitación entro una especie de robot, que comenzó a proyectar la imagen de Croix.

-Es porque ella me ha fallado, ella debería estar enamorada de mí, no sé qué hechizo le has hecho pero has deshonrado a mi sacrificio, en ese caso Úrsula lo pagara.

-No le hagas nada por favor-grito Akko.

-Si la quieres sana y salva tendrás que venir por ella al pantano del muerto.

El robot salió corriendo mientras Diana desesperada buscaba un hechizo para regresar su vista a Akko, pero esta de pronto lo recobro.

-Entonces Croix tiene el control de esa especie de ceguera que te atacaba hace unos momentos, debemos pedir ayuda.

-No, debemos salvar a Úrsula-sensei ahora, no tenemos alternativa si le decimos a las maestras ella podría matarla.

-Pero creí que eran amigas, ¿Por qué le haría eso?-decía Diana.

-Esa no es Croix, lo sé estoy segura de que algo la controla, porque por ratos al hablar con Úrsula sensei percibí una sensación de cariño entre ambas, no sé cómo explicarlo, y había un sentimiento extraño como si ella me gustara de alguna forma pero se sentía vacío, debo estar hechizada de alguna forma- decía Akko.

-Entonces quédate aquí, iré por ella.

-No, lo haremos juntas.

-Por fin las encontramos-decía Lotte en compañía de Sucy, Constanze y Jasminka.

-¿Qué pasa chicas?-decía la rubia.

-No encontramos por ningún lado a Amanda- decía Jasminka- no ha regresado desde anoche.

-Parece que Constanze ha descubierto su paradero-decía Lotte mientras la pequeña era guiada por un robot hacia el cuarto Prohibido.

Bajaron por la escalera que parecía no llevar a ningún lugar y después de atravesar varias puertas falsas llegaron hasta el lugar donde habían estado Úrsula y Amanda, al parecer solo estaba la varita de Amanda tirada cerca de un par de cuerdas, ya había sido demasiado y se dispusieron a ir en su búsqueda, tomaron provisiones, municiones, pociones y todo cuanto pudiera servirles en el pantano del muerto que ya tenía la fama de ser la sección más peligrosa del bosque prohibido.

Subieron a las escobas mientras con la adrenalina en las venas se dirigía a la batalla más dura que hubieran libro hasta entonces, el camino fue en especial difícil ya que la visibilidad era nula gracias a unos extensos bancos de niebla, tuvieron que bajar en la primera sección, solo para encontrarse con varios de los Trolls, Minotauros, Centauros, Elfos, que al parecer estaban hechizados, sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre mientras atacaban furiosos a las jóvenes brujas.

-Akko, Diana ustedes deben continuar, nosotros nos encargáremos de esto-grito Susy.

-De cuerdo, tengan cuidado- dijo la rubia.

En la segunda sección un enorme bosque lleno de espinas comenzó a atacarlas, mientras Akko se aferraba a Diana entre piruetas cerradas, logrando en el último momento escapar, ya por fin estaban cerca del pantano cuando escucharon a Amanda que comenzó a lanzarles rayos, mientras sus ojos permanecían en blanco.

-Ella esta hechizada de la misma forma que yo-decía Akko.

-Lo dices por su mirada-preguntaba Diana mientras repelía los ataque constantes.

-No es solo eso, acabo de perder la vista de nuevo.

-Solo sujétate bien por favor, voy a lanzar un hechizo para ponerla a dormir pero solo tengo un tiro necesito hacer que baje la guardia pero siendo un zombi no será fácil.

-¡Amanda te quiero!-grito Akko.

Amanda se quedó petrificada, mientras temblaba un poco, siguió moviéndose lentamente hasta que sus ojos fueron volviendo a la normalidad.

-Akko-dijo con dificulta- por favor, discúlpame.

-Amanda tu eres mi amiga a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, y yo realmente te quiero.

-Yo- pero en ese momento sus ojos se volvieron nublados- ¡voy a destruirte Cavendish!- dijo lanzándose contra la rubia.

Akko bajo de la escoba y siguió corriendo hacia el pantano del muerto.

-Akko vas a perderte.

-No te preocupes, escucho a Úrsula sensei se bien a donde voy.

Mientras Diana luchaba con Amanda, la castaña se aventuraba entre la niebla abrazadora y la oscuridad de su vista perdida, de pronto volvió su vista, y observo a Úrsula sensei amarrada frente a ella.

-Me alegro que hayas decidió venir hasta aquí Akko, pensé que con el pequeño hechizo que había puesto en ti, sería suficiente para detenerte, y conseguir que me amaras pero todas ustedes son iguales, se creen tan especiales por esa maldita varita, ese estúpido Trisquellion, ahora vamos a ver que tanto amor sientes por Úrsula cuando te cuente un pequeño secreto de ella.

-¿De qué hablas?, ¡déjala ir!

-Ella en realidad no es quien tú crees, para empezar voy a contarte una pequeña historia que te hará odiar a Chariot, ella obtenía su magia ilimitada de los sueños de las personas que iban a sus Shows de magia, y en algunos casos robaba toda la magia que había en esas personas, como tú, gracias a sus pequeñas travesuras no puedes volar, tu magia casi fue drenada en su totalidad.

-Eso no puede ser verdad.

-Lo es, aun así seguirás defendiendo a Chariot.

El corazón de Akko dio un gran vuelco, recordando todas aquellas caídas, todas las burlas que había recibido por no poder hacer uso de magia totalmente, pronto comenzó a temblar mientras las lágrimas iban nublándole poco a poco.

-Eso no es verdad.

-Qué te parece si se lo preguntamos directamente a Chariot, ella esta con nosotras ahora mismo, te ha estado engañando todo este tiempo, y te ha ayudado porque no soporta la culpa de haberte robado tus poderes naturales – dijo mientras se acercaba a Úrsula- Mira primero esos ojos rojizos tan hermosos e inconfundibles, ahora mi parte favorita esa ridícula peluca que ha engañado a tantas personas-al retirarla los ojos de Akko se agrandaron y las lágrimas de Chariot salieron, sus labios se movían pero la mordaza impedía que se escuchara lo que decía.

-¡No!- dijo Akko mientras su corazón estallaba- ¡Voltaire!- dijo mientras un rayo alcanzaba las cuerdas que sujetaban a Chariot.

-Akko de verdad quería decírtelo, lo siento tanto por mentirte y por tu magia yo no sabía el daño que causaba, pensé que solo las ilusiones de las personas eran el motor realmente no sabía que robaba sus sueños con su magia, por favor Akko perdóname.

-No puede ser-dijo mientras el llanto el tiro de rodillas al suelo.

-Si Akko sufre, ahora está listo tú serás la piedra más hermosa de este pantano, "rigescunt indutae cordis deccpto intra me sunt, erit solidum lapis sine dilectione mea"- arrojo un destello azul que convirtió ante la mirada atónita de Chariot y Diana que iba llegando al lugar a Akko en piedra, mientras que a Croix le sucedía lo mismo.

-¡Akko!-grito Chariot quien bajaba desesperada y sujetaba a Akko hecha piedra.

-No, por favor, no me digas que era el hechizo que encontré-decía Diana.

-El lapis returnless, no me digas que estaba en la biblioteca.

-Si, por favor dígame que hay una cura.

-Nadie lo sabe, oh por los Dioses-dijo mientras dejaba a Akko en los brazos de Diana.

Tras la estatua en la que se había convertido Croix, la silueta negra de un hombre rubio deforme apareció tras Croix.

-El condenado del pantano.

-¿Quién es el?-decía Diana.

-Él se atrevió a matar a una bruja enamorada para robarle el gran Trisquellion, y por ello quedo maldito en el pantano, en gran parte es por su culpa que la magia está desapareciendo, debemos eliminarlo de este mundo pero sin Akko no sé si será posible que el gran Trisquellion pueda enviarlo a la dimensión del abismo.

-podemos intentarlo –dijo Diana mientras le entregaba el gran Trisquellion a Chariot- hagámoslo por ellas.

"Extranei a caritate vestra in laesae maiestatis crimen errant in tenebris languidum, Mudbloods "

Y un rayo dorado atravesó aquel espectro mandándolo a la dimensión abismal, ahora la neblina comenzó a dispersarse y pronto las otras chicas estuvieron cerca de la pelirroja y la rubia que angustiadas tomaban en brazos a sus respectivas parejas.

-Croix siempre te he amado, tu eres y serás el amor de mi vida por favor vuelve, te he esperado por mucho tiempo, lamento no haberte salvado de ese maldito, tu corazón sufrió mucho por mi causa, de verdad lo siento-dijo mientras una lagrima rodaba.

-Akko te amo por favor vuelve, déjame besarte de nuevo, por favor vuelve a mí.

En ese momento ambas fueron besadas en su estado petrificado, y una luz verde apareció en el cielo y fue bajando poco a poco hasta ellas, un grupo de luciérnagas ilumino el lugar por completo se trataba de la gran bruja Woodward.

-Su amor es la fuente de la magia, su perdón es amor verdadero, ahora han salvado el espíritu de la bruja que vagaba en este bosque y la maldición ha terminado, la era de la magia resurgirá con su ayuda, benditas seas.

Dicho esto Croix y Akko volvieron a la normalidad, poco a poco sus cuerpos regresaron su forma humana.

-Chariot, lo siento, en mi mente se repetía una escena donde tú me dejabas sola en el bosque, pero ahora lo recuerdo, me acerque a ese pantano y algo se apodero de mí, te amo y lamento todo lo que ha pasado- fue silenciada con un beso largo por parte de la pelirroja.

-Diana, estoy de vuelta-dijo Akko mientras abrazaba fuertemente a la rubia.

De aquella noche quedaron los detalles escritos en los libros secretos, todas fueron recuperando la magia que había estado perdida por tantos años, gracias al perdón.

Un mes después:

-Chariot sensei necesito hablar con usted.

-¿Ha pasado algo Croix sensei?

-Míralo por ti misma –decía señalando al cielo.

Para su sorpresa Akko estaba volando, por primera vez en su vida lo había logrado.

-Sabía que Akko podría lograrlo.

Así termina la historia de como yo, Diana Cavendish me enamore de mi actual pareja, han pasado varios años, yo represento al mundo Mágico ante el mundo mortal mientras Akko, instruye a las nuevas generaciones mágicas siendo la nueva Directora de la Academia de Brujas, ella es la verdadera magia que siempre estuve buscando.

….

….

….

FIN

….

….

….

Espero les haya gustado la historia, hubo algunos problemas de tiempos con las actualizaciones, pero creo que ha ido bien, agradezco sus comentarios y por pasarse a leer.

Feliz vida


End file.
